


Hymn For the Missing

by ThatCircusBoy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A random fic idea, Feels, It is a little gory, Okay so it's all about death okay, Random OC deaths, Sad, don't kill me thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCircusBoy/pseuds/ThatCircusBoy
Summary: Have you ever thought about how soul crushing it must be to lose a loved one to the titans? To be completely helpless as your child is crushed? To find them laying there, cold, motionless, and never coming back? What about your best friend who has always been there for you? What does it feel like to have your heart wrenched out, and still live on? What is it like to be forced to continue to live, without them for the rest of your life?I just used the title from the song by Red (Hymn For the Missing), not mine. Just a fic idea





	Hymn For the Missing

**Author's Note:**

> The numbers are sorta like case numbers? I used them to differentiate the stories from one another

 

_**I tried walking together** _

_**But the night was growing dark** _

_**Thought you were beside me** _

_**But I reached and you were gone** _

  
  


  1. A hand reached out, being stretched as far as it could go. Screams were heard ringing in the air, nearly ripping through the heavy layer of the sound of a town being destroyed. Titans stormed the town, only a few, but what did that matter? It only took one to take at least five lives, only took one to crush souls and bones.

_**Sometimes I hear you calling**_

_**From some lost and distant shore**_

  
  
13. The crashing of the waves covered the sobs tearing apart the air as the mother sunk to her knees. The body was wedged against the shore, the sand outlining the lifeless child. Slowly, the mother reached out, placing her small hand against the cold skin of her child’s cheek. The frozen feeling of death only evicted another heart-wrenching sob from the lady. The cold was only further proof, a final say in death, a finalization.

_**I hear you crying softly for the way it was before**_

_**Where are you now**_

_**Are you lost**_

_**Will I find you again**_

  
  

    1. Eren gently caressed the head of a blonde in his lap, a river of tears raging down his cheeks. Armin had always been there for him emotionally, was so bright, Eren was always learning something from him. Even if Armin wasn’t  the strongest fighter out there, his mind was an envy to most, he was Eren’s best friend. If Armin meant so much, if he was so special and relevant, why didn’t Eren save him? Why did he not sacrifice everything he could to save his best friend? Armin had done the same on multiple accounts, why didn’t Eren save him?  


_**Are you alone**_

_**Are you afraid**_

_**Are you searching for me**_

_**Why did you go I had to stay**_

  
  

      1. A young lady ran as fast as she could, her legs burning due to the sudden strain and the various gashes and bruises. He breath coming out in short huffs, desperate to take in one more breath. Surely if she was still breathing, her brother would be too? Surely. The cavity in her chest, in her soul, was only paranoia. Her twin was alive, he was safe, he had their younger sister, mama and papa were fine as well. The titan rage on the city did not affect her family. Finally, the familiar reddish-brown roof was in sight, just around the corner was the entrance. She turned sharply, grabbing for the edge of the neighbor’s house, but the material collapsed in her grip. Another set of cuts added to her knees, quickly turning purple around the edges. She looked up, and above her was a small titan, no bigger than four meters, on its knees with fresh blood covering its face. The girl stopped dead in her tracks, gasping sharply, her eyes widening as she began to shake.

_**Now I’m reaching for you**_

_**Will you wait, will you wait**_

_**Will I see you again**_

  
  
96. The father had an arm wrapped around his wife. She was tugging and crying with such vigor that he had to restrain her so she did not get hurt as well. It was expected of a mother to be heartbroken, he did not blame his wife at all. Even he himself was terrified, shocked into stiffness, so destroyed inside that he couldn’t cry. The attack seemed so sudden, the defense was so relaxed that they weren’t ready. Could anyone ever be ready for something like this? Was it even possible to prepare even a single person for having a rusted knife slowly pushed into their chest until it penetrated their heart, wrenched around and pulled out? That was what it felt like to watch helplessly as their children were innocently playing in the garden before all three were crushed. It happened so fast but so slowly, barely lasting five seconds, but the memory would be seared into their minds for the rest of their lives. All five of them were carelessly enjoying the warm day before an eight meter titan seemingly appeared and their oldest was caught between its legs. He managed to trip up the tall beast, but at the cost of his own life, and his siblings.

_**You took it when you left**_

_**These scars are just a trace**_

_**Now it wanders lost and wounded**_

__  
  
13. The child was the only will to live left. She had had such a difficult life, having to strive even to clothe all her family since she was young. Finally she had gotten away from the toxic family and was able to start on her own, a fresh page, but life was not as easy and carefree as she hoped. She had a husband at one point, but he went off to join the military, but he never returned. She was told that his body had never been found, that he didn’t even make it back to camp, that her strong husband who had the will of an ox, had been so easily defeated. Did she believe them? Well she didn’t really have any other explanation, now did she? Aside from all this, her child had been the joy of her life, she dedicated her life to the boy, giving him all she could. Perhaps it was not much, but it meant the world to his son, at least that was what he said. When she heard that he wanted to join the military just like his father, her immediate thought was to reject it and confine him to home. But confinement was not what a mother was to do. A mother was to let her child grow, and so she let her child go free. She let him grow.

_**This heart that I misplaced**_

_**Where are you now**_

_**Are you lost**_

_**Will  I find you again**_

  
  

        1. Mikasa was kneeling down next to Armin, by his side. Her hand was resting on Armin’s still warm arm, making vague circles. While Eren was always one to show his emotions, Mikasa had the habit of keeping them locked deep down. But even she had to admit that those tears were not because of the dust. If someone was determined enough they could see the chemistry of the tears, proving they were in fact emotional tears. The stuff you learn. She could move on from this, right? She had lost all her family except Eren, but had not it been a silent agreement that Armin was one of them? It was so strong, so sure, that it didn’t need to be said. It didn’t need to be told about, because the connection was clear. It was obvious that this trio had been through more than children their age should have to go through. They were bonded, that much was clear as day. Mikasa had to remind herself that it was alright to show herself. It was alright to cry, healthy even. So why were the tears not falling? They were there, that much was sure, she could feel them. _‘Armin was worth crying for, Mikasa.’_  was what she kept telling herself over and over, until finally her walls broke and the tears fell. The clear water fell away, landing on the dirty hand of Armin and almost instantly turning brown from the debris.  


_**Are you alone**_

_**Are you afraid**_

_**Are you searching for me**_

  
  

          1. She let out a scream, “Akinari!” It was so powerful, her throat was so dry, it felt like it ripped her throat. Her twin. It was true, he was gone. The cavity was real, her other half had been taken away from her. Did he even want to leave? No! Of course not! They both aspired to be important! They both wanted to make a difference in the world, together, with each other. One with the other, inseparable. That was what it meant to be twins, to them at least. But there he was, she saw his mop of light brown hair, blood making it darker than it was naturally. The titan looked up at the girl, its mouth hanging open. She muffled another scream by covering her mouth as she turned away. She could not look at that sight, she couldn’t bear it. The only reason she turned back around was because of the noise she heard. It was shuffling of a broken home, which could only mean that the titan was moving, and moving for her. She stumbled back, bumping the remains of the neighbors house as she moved backwards. Without a second thought she bent down, grabbing the largest piece of wood that she could lift ad faced the monster again, the monster that took her brother away from her.

_**Why did you go I had to stay**_

  
  

            1. He was proud of his son. He would always be proud of his effort, of his selflessness, the care he gave to his brothers. Even in a panic evoking situation, his first thought was to let his brothers get away. And of course, the only thing that could make this situation worse, happened. The titan kicked the eldest boy away, undoubtedly with enough force to ensure a kill. The beast did lose its balance, but it was falling the wrong way, it couldn’t fall that way. Don’t take his precious children from him. Yet it did, without mercy, his two younger sons were unable to avoid the grasp and weight of the man-eating monster. The shifting of weight startled the father from the memory, his wife had stopped pulling away from him, and instead moved to lean against him. Her sobs had resided to sniffles and a runny nose, she had cried herself to near exhaustion. The man did not even notice the time pass, did not even notice his own tears spilling down his cheeks, making his wife’s hair damp, clearing trails through his dirty cheeks. Eventually their children would receive proper burials, as soon as the mother was well enough to be left alone.

_**Now I’m reaching for you**_

  
  

              1. Letting her son grow was not a mistake. Unlike her husband, she received many tales from her son of how his training was going, of how it was his first day on the field. She even got occasional reports from the commanders of his progress. Nothing personal, but updates that were for the sake of he family. No one wanted to have family in the military and know nothing of them, it was a blessing that the Scouts were able to grant. Her son had been doing so well, he was such a cheerful soul, always helping her, protecting her, and now the town. She was happy that he was happy, and had started relaxing. She had started to welcome the letters from the Scouts, was just getting comfortable with her only son being in any branch of military. And then he was found dead. She grasped his cold hand tightly, silently letting her tears fall down as she watched his features refuse to flinch from the impact.

_**Will you wait, will you wait**_

  

                1. Eren looked up at his adopted sister, angry tears still heavily flowing down. They felt almost as heavy as his heart. Once again, it was only Mikasa and him. He was surprised to see his sister crying, quiet as she was. But thinking about who it was, he was not as surprised at her tears. It seemed like hours before Mikasa was standing up and holding out her hand. Eren grabbed her hand, letting her pull him up. Together they would move on, together they would fight. If not for themselves, then for each other, and for Armin. They would never give up, they would always fight for that possibility at a peaceful world.

_**Will I see you again**_

  
  

                  1. For a human who had never gone through any sort of training, she fought valiantly. She had more bravery than local Military Police had, which was not saying much. Yet having the courage to stand face to ace with a four meter titan with nothing but a wooden beam was like the courage of a lion. However, neither the titan nor the girl got the chance to move much more than that. In an instant, the girl was swept into the air and yanked to a building a block away. She looked up at her captor with her teeth clenched in a snarl, fire blazing in her eyes. For only a moment did she go slack as she recognized one of the Scouts, but that did not last long and she was glaring at the other girl. “How dare you take me away from my own fight? Did you not see that I had that titan begging for mercy?” She asked with clear anger. The brunette savior smiled a small and painfully forced smile, “You can give that titan what-for later.” The Scout handed the smaller girl to a tall man who had an oddly long face, although it fit him. “Take her to get her inspected, Jean.” The man, now dubbed Jean, had sass in his eyes, but went along without a fight.
  
  


_**Will I find you again**_

  





End file.
